MEMs (micro-electromechanical system) devices, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, gyroscopes, etc., have found widespread using in many modern day electronic devices. For example, MEMs accelerometers are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), tablet computers, cell phones, etc.
In recent years, it is increasingly common for micro-electromechanical system (MEMs) devices to be incorporated into integrated chips formed by a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process. The incorporation of MEMs devices (e.g., sensors, integrated optics, bio-chips, etc.) into a CMOS process allows for widespread use of MEM devices fabricated with a high throughput.